The most beautiful saint?
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: If only Milo can learn to shut his mouth, Camus though freezing Milo's tongue was a splendid idea if only he did before Aphrodite drag Shaka and Mu into a beauty contest. Shaka is not amused and Mu seemed dying of embarrassment. Who will win?
1. Watch your tongue!

**disclaimer: I am a girl and Kurumada definitely is a man... so... **

**weird idea that popped up when I saw Aphro's face...**

btw this can be related to Halycon fics, set few months after first chap I guess... BTW if you squint you might find it as shonen-ai...

**

* * *

**

**Nicknames  
**

It was simply a normal day for gold saints, at least normal by their standard. Milo and Camus was doing one way conversation, simply because Camus didn't take his eyes off of his book and only nod or shrug in response of Milo's blabbering. The Scorpio saint however didn't mind as long as his best friend listen to him, beside Camus know next to nothing about how to woe a girl. Why rose always seems to be ultimate species of flower to attract girls and so on.

"Why don't you ask Aphrodite instead? Everyone knows how knowledgeable he is about rose." Camus spoke long sentences for the first time since conversation began. The ice saint simply though the topic became less and less reachable for him. And better stop Milo before the ridiculous topic fried his brain. Not to mention they were actually too young to talk about this.

Milo rolled his eyes, "Yadda!" He whined childishly, "How to talk about girls with someone whose gender is unconfirmed?"

Camus groaned, "Just in case you forget Milo… the last time you called him transvestite, your temple ended up looked like a giant Swiss cheese."

"Courtesy of piranha rose…" Milo grumbled. "And he asked if I like the new interior!"

"Anyway…" Camus began, "It's _your_ fault to invoke his wrath in the first place." he pointed out as flipped his book to the next page.

Milo pouted, he didn't like it when his friend chose to side with somebody else. It's his fault to insult the Pisces saint but… "Who know he can throw a tantrum like a girl? Rather than aim it at me like a man he supposed to be, he chose my poor temple and pets!" It was quite a sight when Camus found Milo wailing at the sight of his aquarium. It contained four scorpions with various colors, all of them were rare species and Milo loved his pets. The Pisces saint in a fit of rage decided Milo's pets also need new decoration on their aquarium, depended on how you look at it can be beautiful sight. How various color of scorpion stark against red and white roses was quite a beautiful sight but in the other hand it was a very beautiful funeral for Milo's pet. You can guess how they died.

Camus sighed, his Scorpio friend never learned. "What did you have learn from calling Aphrodite girly?"

Milo looked around warily, "He is not here… isn't he?" He shivered, the last time Aphrodite seemed popped out of nowhere when he called the Swedish boy names.

"If you are worried, how if we change our topic? I prefer conversation of something useful over girls, rose or Aphrodite any day…" Camus drawled tiredly.

Milo nodded, "Okay… it's not like I am interested to have him to decorate my temple again." He sighed, Milo's eyes rolled up as thinking of another topic. "Say Camus… once we gain our cloth, won't we get ourselves a title too?"

Camus nodded, "I guess so… most of gold saints in the past had it. I heard all Aquarius saints in the past always titled with ice or water related names." He replied for once looked interested with Milo's suggested topic.

"So…" Milo trailed off with a glint of prankster on his eyes, suddenly Camus though this topic might not be a good idea after all. "Your title would be Camus the ice cube saints?"

Suddenly temperature on Milo's temple dropped several degrees, "Care to repeat that again?" Camus asked coldly, he literally breathed ice particles out of his mouth as he spoke. The Scorpio saint shook his head hastily fearing the icy wrath of Camus.

"Uhm… how about other gold saints? Err… Shura for example?" He stammered trying to distract Camus. "His attack is Excalibur so he must be titled with sword related name!"

Camus nodded, seemed to agree to ignore the 'ice cube' title for now. "I guess… but in the past nicknames wasn't always related to our attack. My predecessor for one, he was from the same generation of our Pope… in history it mentioned that his name was Aquarius Degel. He was known as the most intelligent saint, so he was nicknamed as Professor, genius… and so on."

"Oh… then how about Athena's fanboy for Shura?" Milo suggested with a grin on his face.

Camus sighed, what would make his friend to learn from past experience? "Milo… I doubt Shura would like that even though he loves Athena more than the life itself."

"Come on… he got his very own Athena statue on Capricorn temple! I am sure if he allowed to… he would turn his temple to gallery of Athena that full of her merchandise!" Milo's grin if possible became wider.

"I suggest you to keep that for yourself Milo, if you dare call Shura Athena's fanboy…" Camus trailed off as flipped another page, "I am sure your temple will looks like sashimi instead of Swiss cheese, courtesy of Excalibur that's it…"

Milo raised an eyebrow, "What's sashimi?"

Camus sighed, "Japanese dish made of fresh raw seafood that sliced really… thin."

The Scorpio saint gulped, "You don't think… Shura would…"

"Here the easier comparison, bread loaf…" Camus said tonelessly, "And yes… I think Shura wouldn't hesitate, especially since everyone knows how loud you cried last week for what Aphrodite had done to you."

Milo blushed, "Don't remind me… it's so sad I lost my scorpions…" He mumbled as faked a sob. "I was so sad when I saw my Icicle, Popsicle, Chilly, and Icy died…"

Camus glared at Milo who was still pretending to cry, "Are you implying something for naming your pets like that?" He asked coldly.

"No…" He replied with innocent tone.

"On second though I regret not being able to give death that fitting your scorpion's name." Camus huffed, "Rather than died among roses, your scorpion would be so much better died frozen. Scorpion popsicle… how lovely…" He commented cheerfully, at least cheerful and cold by Camus's standard.

Milo swore some wall of his temple already covered with thin layer of ice, was Camus trying to recreate his temple to a mini cocytus? "Uhm, Camus… let's talk about other saint's title ne?"

"So who's next?"

"Uhm…" Milo mumbled trying to think one of his fellow friends. Then suddenly he was reminded of some popular rumors among lower saints. "Camus… it's not like I am interested or like to talk about him but some rumors make me curious."

"Who's on your mind? Saga? Aiolos?" Camus asked.

Milo shook his head, "Nah… those two are our role model, whatever their nickname would be must be something grand. I heard some people though Saga is god incarnate already…"

"Seriously? Well so who?"

"Aphrodite…" Milo grumbled.

Camus raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you wouldn't think of trying to invoke his wrath again."

Milo shook his head, waving his hands frantically. "No! I have enough of his rosy decoration… it's just… rumors that circulate among our lower peers make me curious."

"What kind or rumors Silvers, Bronzes and Pawns are talking about Aphrodite?" Camus asked tonelessly.

Milo wrinkled his nose, "His beauty…" The Scorpion saint snorted, "Apparently some pawns were wondering if Aphrodite is the fairest among all saints…"

Camus if anything wasn't really cared about what lower ranks were talking about, especially if it rumors about gold saints. They were idol for lower ranks, someone they looked up to despite of their young age. But some rumors about them sometimes were so exaggerating and doesn't make sense, it can be down from DeathMask latest victim, Aiolos's record in archery, even six years old Camus was not unscathed from having rumors or topic of him people liked to talk about, last time he heard from Milo people were talking about if he really breathing ice out of his mouth. Really… really… ridiculous.

If there was anyone from gold saints, which had no rumors or anything they could talk about were the Asian gold saints. Shaka from India and Mu of Jamir, if asked why these two had no rumors about them? Simply because these two never ever left 12 temples area for long, therefore they were not well known. Shaka never interact with his fellows unless it's necessary, the Indian boy even never trained with them and they had no idea of what he was capable of. Pope Shion in the other hand seemed to know what Shaka's capability was and deemed the boy was too dangerous to use his attack against his peers for spar, or didn't have proper control over his massive power yet. Camus though the later was the reason, since Aiolia told them that once in a while golden burst of cosmos can be seen from Shaka's temple. Aiolia was shuddering when talking about it to him and Milo, he said it was so massive to the point it felt frightening and abnormal even for gold saint in such young age. There were so many mystery about Shaka but he didn't think Milo could ever got a chance to ask the Indian, not after their last encounter.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Shaka never opened his eyes since he came to sanctuary, and amazingly managed to move around swiftly without bumping to anything. Milo off course was curious about Shaka's eyes and asked._

"_Hei Shaka… can I ask you something?" Milo asked after one of their training session when Shaka usually just meditate on the side without participating. Mu who usually accompanied him was chatting with Aldebaran as keeping rock ten times his sizes floating in the air._

_Camus was standing beside Milo and wondered if this was a good idea to quench Milo's curiosity. Shaka seemed uninterested to talk with Milo but replied for the sake of manner, "Yes… what do you want to ask?" _

_Milo grinned, "I am just wondering… Are you blind?" Milo asked innocently, Camus slapped his forehead at how direct Milo was in asking such thing. _

_Shaka was silent for a while, Camus somehow felt uncomfortable with the silence since Shaka as if was staring at them through his eyelids. "No, my eyes are fine."_

"_Then why you close it?" Milo asked again. "You know… grownups said it was rude to not look at the eyes when talking to someone." Milo added innocently, at this point Camus though putting Milo on ice coffin was a splendid idea. _

_Shaka pursed his lips before replied coldly, "Not your business…" then he walked away leaving Scorpio and Aquarius in a daze._

_Surprisingly before Milo could yell at Shaka for being rude, Mu sent a message via telepathy to them. 'Please don't ask Shaka that… he never opened his eyes for the sake of our safety.' Milo and Camus looked at Mu who gave them apologetic look. The Tibetan raised his forefinger to his lips then smiled warmly at them, Mu waved them a goodbye then rushing after Shaka. _

"_Wait for me Shaka!" He yelled, at first Camus though Shaka had no intention to wait for Mu but surprisingly the Indian slowed down after a few steps then stopped long enough for Mu to reach him. Mu smiled as he took Shaka's hand then walked away with him. From afar Camus and Milo can see how Mu chatted animatedly with Shaka in a language they couldn't understand, maybe it was Indian or Chinese. _

_Camus and Milo snapped awake from their daze when Aldebaran patted their back lightly, "Yo!" The gigantic saint greeted them cheerfully._

"_Hi, Aldebaran…" Milo replied, "I see you are a good friend with Mu, do you have any idea what's going on?" _

_Aldebaran scratched the back of his head, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…" The Scorpio saint trailed off, "Shaka is so close with Mu, even though you are a good friend of Mu, it seems Shaka is not that close to you."_

"_Oh… well it's not like I don't want to, Shaka is not easy to befriend with." Aldebaran explained._

"_What are you talking about boys?" Aiolos asked as approached them with a bow on his hand._

"_Shaka…" Camus answered._

"_Shaka?" Aiolos laughed out loud, "He is good actually… he might not friendly and seems like to isolate himself but actually he is a kind boy." _

_Milo frowned, "He doesn't look like it, if anything I think he is arrogant and cold. It seems to me… the only people whose presence Shaka can tolerate is Mu." _

_Aiolos raised an eyebrow at Milo then turned to look at Camus beside him, "No offence Camus but… Milo, don't you think Camus also looks cold outside but a very good friend and kind inside?" He grinned when heard Camus cleared his throat, the Aquarius saint must be embarrassed especially when he saw Milo nodded. "The same for Shaka… you see… I don't know the details but it seems before come to sanctuary Shaka lived in the bank of Ganges River." _

"_Ganges River?" Aldebaran repeated._

"_Do you know where is that Camus?" Milo asked curiously._

_Camus sighed, "Milo… Shaka is an Indian. Of course it's in India… it's the largest river of the Indian subcontinent, flowing east through the Gangetic Plain of northern India into Bangladesh. It's a sacred river that they believe able to clean past sin…" Camus explained smoothly._

"_Oh…" Milo's mouth formed an O, "By the way Aiolos, I still can't understand what do you mean." _

_Aiolos gave him a sad smile, "Since he was born Shaka was isolated from society in India, I don't know the details but it seems people there honored him as prophet or some kind of demigod." _

"_That's explain why he is so arrogant…" Milo snorted. _

"_Milo…" Camus and Aldebaran warned him. _

"_Do you know how hard it was for our pope to take Shaka away from India?" Aiolos growled, "They didn't want to let Shaka go, claiming he should be caged on temple to stay pure and not polluted by the world. Our pope was so enraged at how they treat Shaka, no child deserve such a isolated life!"_

_Milo's eyes widened, even Camus looked shocked at Aiolos's revelation. "You mean… he was always alone in India?" Milo stammered._

"_Yes…" Aiolos rubbed his forehead, "Well…that's why, Pope though Mu's personality would fit nicely with Shaka's so he set up a play date. Mu seems to know more about Shaka from his master, since then Mu become so protective of Shaka, well… can't blame Mu for it since it's so hard to gain Shaka's friendship."_

"_Does his closed eyes have something to do with his status as demigod?" Aldebaran can't help but asked. _

_Aiolos shrugged, "I don't know… judging from Mu's reaction it seems to be a very touchy subject for Shaka. Anyway… we better not bother Shaka about it anymore." All of them could only nod in agreement._

**End of flashback

* * *

**

Camus shook his head, trying to distract his mind from unpleasant memories. Back again to rumored beauty of Aphrodite, Camus can't see anything about this rumor that might spark Milo's curiosity. "Err… so what if they think Aphrodite is the fairest among us? Don't tell me you want to compete with him for such a ridiculous title."

Milo looked offended, "Hell NO! A manly man like me would never want such title upon himself."

"You are six…" Camus reminded him.

"Okay future manly man then!" Milo replied.

"Whatever… but I still can't see what's so interesting about Aphrodite and so what if he might be titled as the most beautiful saint?" Camus asked in confusion. "With changing his name become Aphrodite, it's not surprising if he would like that title… seems he has aimed it for a long time."

Milo scratched his head…" Well… you see Camus… I just find that title of Aphrodite is arguable."

Camus suddenly have a very bad feeling about this topic, "I am not sure I want to continue this topic…" He muttered, but damn curiosity always got in the way. "But what do you mean by arguable?"

"I just think there's someone among us that if not equal… might be more beautiful than Aphrodite." Milo grinned.

Camus was so shocked at Milo's opinion that he accidentally ripped the page he was reading, "What? You can't be serious! Are you telling me there is someone that more effeminate than Aphrodite?"

"At least in looks… say Camus, don't you think Shaka and Mu also looks like girl?" Milo asked innocently. "Don't you think they are pretty?"

At this point Camus had ripped the book in two, "Milo… I think one of your scorpion climbed on your bed last night and stung your brain."

"Did you forget Aphrodite killed all of them last week?"

"Oh… okay, whatever possessed you to think Shaka and Mu are effeminate… I don't think…"

Scorpio cut him in, "Both of them have long eyelashes… long straight hair, doe eyes… fair face…" He listed on.

"I get it! Alright!" Camus groaned, "And your point is?"

"Aphrodite might have to compete with them for the title of the fairest saint." Milo muttered thoughtfully.

Camus shook his head before his eyes widened at the sight behind Milo, he gulped and though, _'Here we go again… episode 2 of Aphrodite's wrath.'_ Camus slowly pointed at fuming Aphrodite to warn Milo. The Scorpio saint looked back and paled when he saw the same fair face that looked like a demon from last week.

"**What. Did. You. Say. Milo?"** Aphrodite growled angrily.

"Nothing!" Milo squeaked in fear.

"Don't lie… I was here since you asked Camus if Shaka and Mu are pretty." He said as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the younger saint.

Milo gulped, "I was just being honest here!"

"Idiot…" Camus muttered under his breath.

"So you think Shaka and Mu are more beautiful than me?" Aphrodite asked as putting his hand on his hips.

"Err…" Milo wondered how to get out of this problem, "I don't know…" He admitted.

"It shouldn't be that hard to compare us!" Aphrodite yelled impatiently.

"It's hard!" Milo objected, "You never been around Shaka and Mu close enough for me to compare!"

"Oh… alright! I guess I will do as you suggested."

Milo and Camus paled, "Which suggestion?"

"Didn't you say I have to compete with them to be titled as the fairest saint? So… let's go to Virgo so you can compare us… I bet Mu is there too!" Before Camus and Milo can escape the Pisces saint grabbed both of them by elbow then dragged them along with him to Shaka's temple.

* * *

Meanwhile (Temple of Maiden)

"Hm…" Shaka took a deep breath, enjoying the fragrance of tea Mu brewed for him. "Assam… such a nostalgic smell." He commented as took as sip.

"Nothing can beat the taste of homeland, right Shaka?" Mu said as poured his cup with the same tea. "This Indian tea… the malty flavor, I understand why you like it."

Shaka shook his head, "I like it… but it's not my favorite."

"Oh… what's your favorite tea then Shaka?" Mu asked as he put down his cup.

"My favorite is herb tea you brewed for me last time…" Shaka admitted.

Mu blushed, "Come on Shaka… you flatter me. I don't think it's as good as your homeland's tea."

Shaka chuckled at Mu's shyness, "But I like it better… faint scent of jasmine mixed with peppermint, not too sweet but the sweetness still linger on our tongue after we drink it… it's perfect."

Mu's face reddened, "Thanks!"

"You are wel…"

"SHAKA! MU!" Aphrodite called from the entrance, Virgo and Aries turned their attention to Pisces saint.

Aphrodite was holding Camus and Milo who struggled to release themselves from Aphrodite's grip. Shaka even though he can't see, can tell in what state the three were in. "Mu, did you see what I feel?"

"If you are talking about Aphrodite drag Milo and Camus here… guess yes…"

"Why they are here?" Shaka asked.

Aphrodite heard Shaka's question so he answered, "I want to compete with two of you for 'The fairest saint' title." He announced smugly.

"I think my hearing was deceiving me…" SHaka commented.

"So does mine…" Mu agreed.


	2. What did you say again?

**I don't know in another country but in Asia is widely known that if animals acting strange such as running to the mountain or somewhere~ Or make a fuss… for example dog and cat it means there would be natural disaster. My teacher in high school was saved when his house fell on the canyon, yeah… is it hard to believe someone build his house near a cliff? Because monkeys near his house make a fuss on their tree he ran to see what happened outside and few minutes later half of his house gone~**

**Well… enjoy the show pals!

* * *

**

Camus though that, Milo for once in his life would learn or at least realize how much trouble his mouth had invited. If dragged all the way from Scorpio to Virgo temple can't get this point across on Milo maybe he had to freeze Milo's tongue for good. Aphrodite somehow though there was a need to drag them with him to Virgo temple, Camus didn't want to know the reason because if anything it must be far from good. He was pissed and the fact Asian saints didn't move from their place and their lack of response irked him even more. Shaka even dared to ask for second calmly, ignoring the three of them completely. Mu in the other hand oblige but looked torn from joining Shaka in ignoring them or…

"Don't ignore me Shaka! Mu!" Aphrodite yelled indignantly at Mu who poured second for Shaka nervously.

"Uhm…" Mu stammered, "I am sorry but I think…" He looked at Shaka who took a sip of tea without care of the world, "We think we misheard what you said just now…"

Aphrodite huffed, "You didn't mishear anything Mu, I did say I challenge you and Shaka in a battle!" The pisces saint exclaimed, for once in Milo's opinion sounded so manly of him, even though the word he used is kind of off.

"You mean hg…. ***cough*** beauty contest uhuk?" Milo grumbled incoherently as his windpipe was pressed against Aphrodite's arms. On the way down Pisces saint's hold shifted to their neck to keep them from escaping, in result Milo was chocked when he tried to squirm.

Camus in the other hand was luckier than Milo as Aphrodite's arms locked around his mouth; his voice muffled trying to warn Milo. "Shu hut hur houft hifho!" (Shut your mouth Milo!)

"You say something *cough* ice cube?" Milo asked as squirming on Aphrodite's hold.

On second though maybe Milo didn't need to be saved, Camus though in irritation. If anything he needed some ice on his tongue so it will be numb till the next holy war. He didn't know why in Athena's name he had to be set on play date with Milo, it's Pope Shion's decision by the way. Of all saints in sanctuary Milo was the first one that introduced to him, maybe because Milo was the gold saint his age whose temple located nearest to his. Whatever the reason was, Milo somehow became his responsibility with all trouble Milo brought upon him. Camus swore that one lifetime was not enough to heal Milo from his troublemaker tendency. If only he knew how right he was…

The future Virgo saint calmly sipped the last drop of tea on his cup, then sighed in relieved way and once again raised his cup, "Mu, pour me some more…" He asked as if the other three were not exist.

Mu complied his request with pouring more to Shaka's cup as glanced nervously at fuming Aphrodite, "Uhm Shaka… anoo don't you think we have to say something in reply?" He asked unsurely then silently added with telepathy to Shaka, "Just to be polite at least…."

"Yeah! Say something!" Milo encouraged, not like he cared Shaka ignoring them but long silence was so uncomfortable for him and boring! In the other hand Camus though freezing coffin technique he mastered last month would be perfect to make instant coffin for Milo, in case he didn't survive this ordeal and from what young Camus saw Milo would likely killed either by Aphrodite or Shaka by the end of this day.

"Heft he ho!" Camus squirmed, he had enough for today in company of Milo and Aphrodite, how he wanted to disappear back to his cold temple.

"Cat bites your tongue or something Indian boy?" Aphrodite asked in annoyed tone.

Mu if anything was panic at obvious anger and annoyance on their voice, "Sha… Shaka…"

Shaka put down his tea on the carpeted floor, and then turned his face at them. "It's looks like… there would be an earthquake or storm soon, ne… Mu?"

?

?

Camus blinked, what was that suppose to mean? Did they have something on their face that saying weather forecast or something? In the other hand Mu paled at what his friend was implying, "Shaka!" He warned.

"When Monkeys start to make a fuss that means there would be natural disaster like earthquake or storm, and they would run to the nearest mountain…" Shaka muttered thoughtfully, then he looked at the three who still locked together. "Don't you suppose to look for nearest mountain to run to?" He asked with innocent smile firmly in place, "Saru-tachi (monkey pack)"

"…"

"…"

"He was talking about us?" Milo asked to no one.

Camus rolled his eyes, "Ho hels (who else?)" on his mind he can't be angry at Shaka's insult because the noisy one were Aphrodite and Milo, he was innocent.

If Aphrodite was fuming before now he was literally smoking hot then threw the two younger saints on his arms to the air as charged to Shaka and Mu, **"Who are you called monkey SHAKAAAAAAA!"**

Camus landed gracefully to the ground with a back flip when Milo landed flat on his face, the Aquarius saint was ready to stop Aphrodite from killing the Indian saint but much to his relief Shaka didn't need his help as Aphrodite stop before he ram into a golden barrier. "What is this?" He asked, it was not Mu's crystal wall as his usually glowed in various color like rainbow unlike this gold one.

Mu had pale skin but Camus can see Mu's skin had paled even more inside the barrier as he yelped in panic, "Shaka… stop please, we can talk about it peacefully!"

"Too much trouble." Shaka answered curtly, "Not worth it." In the other hand Camus agreed that dealing with angry Aphrodite was indeed too much unworthy trouble. He hoped Aphrodite gave up and all of them can go home peacefully.

But much to Camus' disappointment Aphrodite stared at the golden barrier curiously before throwing his red rose lazily to the barrier for testing. Their eyes widened when the rose looked like electrocuted and fell to the ground as smoking baked rose. Milo gulped, he was sure as saint they wouldn't die because of that barrier but it must be hurt as hell if they touched it. But unfortunately Aphrodite didn't agree with Milo, "Are you crazy? Do you want to kill me Shaka?" He roared.

"If you die just because of this you are not worthy of Pisces Gold cloth, and I do all of us a_ favor_ for eliminating incompetent comrade." Shaka answered tonelessly.

Aphrodite took out his black rose as roared in anger, **"That's it monk! It's a war!"**

* * *

Few minutes later~

"Ow… my head…" Camus groaned in pain thinking of what Pope Shion would do if he saw Aphrodite throwing rose in large amount to Shaka barrier, and Mu was hugging Shaka's back muttering something in Indian to Shaka in panic. Camus himself was not worried they would get hurt as he and Milo was sitting behind a giant ice panel he created.

"When do you think Aphrodite would give up tearing that damn barrier?" Milo asked Camus curiously.

The Aquarius trainee sighed, "I don't know but Shaka's cosmos is so strong… I don't thin he would sweat even a drop as maintaining that barrier for hours…"

"Oh… Aphrodite would stop once he run out of rose I believe." Milo pointed out cheerfully.

Camus raised an eyebrow, "Do you ever recall when Aphrodite run out of roses?

"No, I am still wondering where the hell he get all of that rose out."Milo wondered out loud in amused tone, "It seems appear out of nowhere… and the amount he has around is enough for one florist."

"Point taken, which mean this would last for hours…" Camus concluded, "But if Pope Shion know… I am sure he is on the way here."

Milo paled, "Uhm… Camus, we are not in trouble aren't we?"

"Let's see…" Camus trailed off, "First of all you are the origin of this mess for talking about the fairest saint mumbo jumbo, but sadly as I am involved in that stupid conversation…" He groaned, "And we didn't try to stop Aphrodite to come here for challenging Mu and Shaka, but then again who can stop Aphrodite when it's about beauty? And here we are… sitting comfortably when our friends are fighting 1000 days war. We suppose to stop them but seriously… I am not stupid enough to leave this spot and charged to battle ground full of royal demon rose and what else."

"Wow… that's the longest sentences I ever heard from you Camus! But tell me, are we in trouble?" He asked as trembling in fear as he recognized powerful cosmos behind him.

Camus rolled his eyes up at the tall figure that stood behind Milo, "I already listed everything that clearly say…" He trailed off, "We are in a big… trouble."

Shion tapped his finger impatiently on his other arm, he had come as he felt Shaka's and Aphrodite's cosmos burned in Temple of Maiden. Not to mention Milo, Camus and his disciple Mu was near them, and when he came he saw Milo and Camus sat behind an ice panel, angry Aphrodite who was throwing rose at Shaka's barrier, and inside the golden barrier his disciple was hugging the Indian boy as if his life depend on him.

Then he looked at Camus and Milo who shifted uncomfortably behind the ice panel, and Milo imitated Mu as he latched on Camus in fear. "Camus and Milo… can you please explain to me about what is this all about? Why Aphrodite want to challenge Shaka and Mu in a fight?" He asked sternly, and Camus was sure he would receive his first punishment as saint by the end of this day, there goes his perfect score as model trainee.

"Well Pope Shion… let's say this is result of Milo's mouth blabbering useless topic and me for being too ignorant." Camus admitted as bowed in respect followed by Milo.

"Do tell me…" Shion demanded in fatherly tone as cracked his knuckle, "After I stop this madness..." Never in his life he ever imagined of all people, never mind it was the reincarnation, that Albafica one day would fight so furiously against Asmita, if Dohko see this... ah never mind. Shion took a deep breath then,

**"Aphrodite! Shaka! What do you think you are doing? STOP before I am thinking of locking you in Cape Sunion!"

* * *

**

Review please!

**Next chap: Last chapter XDDD**

"Shion... can you please tell me? By Athena...why you agree with Aphrodite's proposal of beauty contest between him, Shaka and Mu? As amusing as its is... I don't think you would allow it for the sake of amusement?" Dohko asked with a wide grin, he even came all the way from China when he heard a beauty contest would be held in sanctuary. And BTW much to Saga's and Kanon's disappointment they were send to Five peaks mountain to watch waterfall (Hades' seal, not like they know exactly) so Dohko can come to sanctuary.

The Pope chuckled softly, "Amusement for one... you should see how Shaka took the news of this contest, of all reincarnation of our comrades Shaka is the only one that really an exact replica of his incarnation... he really looks like mini Asmita."

"Really?" Dohko asked curiously.

"Well... who knows Asmita can froze with gaping mouth like Shaka did? And beside..." He trailed off as smirked.

Dohko grinned, "Albafica might lose his title to Asmita two centuries later is so hilarious? But Shion... if Shaka is so alike with Asmita how in Athena's name he agreed to this ridiculous contest?"

"Pope's order."

"Lord Hakurei would be proud of you, because you are more creative than Pope Sage was in using your position as Pope..." Dohko praised in sincere voice.

"Hei! I am not abusing my authority!"

* * *

**Me:That's all... I hope you like it and Tokito! read this for me!**

**Tokito: Stupid creator, why you get me here? Why not Astralice, Gwen or Murasaki?**

**Me: Astralice and Gwen run away... and I killed Murasaki in my Naruto fic few days ago.**

**Tokito: *gasp* how could you do that? You set her as four years old! You killed a little girl!**

**Me: Who cares... I make an OC for a purpose, that's done I can kill her~ and BTW you will also died at some point in the future in my VK fic~**

**Tokito: You do love killing us, don't you?**

**Me: Just read the damn paper!  
**

**Tokito: Okay... Is that really the reason Shion agreed? Or maybe he is just being a naughty Pope =_= **

**who will win the contest? Will Milo and Camus alive by the end of the contest? **

**Shaka might kill someone or at least crippling someone... And Mu... well ... he has fainted~**

**Shaka: Mu wake up!**

**Me: Let him sleep, he will be fresh by the time the contest begin.**

**SHaka: Why you are so cruel? Mu is claustrophobic!  
**

**Me: YEah... yeah... Indian barbie.**

**Shaka: What did you call me?**

**Me (hid behind Tokito): You can fry her instead...**

**Tokito: I declare you... Fantasy-Magician as the cruelest writer in FF net history.**

**Shaka: I pity you...**

**Tokito: ... thanks... and I would appreciate if you read sutra for me in my funeral when she decide to kill me later~**

**Shaka: ... I am glad I belong to Kurumada-sensei...**

**Tokito: Yes... lucky you even though he kill you at least you die heroically, not because he feel like it.  
**


End file.
